


Strength

by Yodawgiherd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yodawgiherd/pseuds/Yodawgiherd
Summary: Oneshot of Eremika, cause i just love that pairing so much.





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there,  
> Ive been lurking for some time on this site reading all the amazing content that there is to have and recently i decided i should try giving something back to the community.  
> So here is my first oneshot, let me know what you think in comments!

Mikasa was always strong. It was one of her defining features. She was a top of her class in 3DM gear, unrivaled in hand-to-hand combat and her training routines would leave other cadets dying from exhaustion. It shaped her body into a living weapon, deadly to the titans and bend to protect the things that were dear to her. 

It used to annoy Eren. The way she always came on top of the class in training activities, that she always left others behind when using 3DM, that even in contest of brute strength, the one discipline that he was supposed to be better at, she would always easily defeat him or anyone else with ease. Now, looking back, he could only feel ashamed about how stupid he was. She got so strong because of him. All her rigorous training and unending practice was to protect him. And what she got in return? He used to scorn her, pushing her away every time she tried to help him. 

No more. It took him long enough but he finally realized what kind of a mistake he was making. Now, when she pushed him against a wall and kissed him, he didn’t feel annoyed. More like aroused. Very much aroused in fact. He felt her biting his bottom lip, and opened his mouth for her, feeling her tongue slide alongside his, groaning slightly. She was quite forceful tonight. He still remembered what it was like when they were together for the first time. Both incredibly shy and clumsy, usually skilled hands fumbled with buttons and belts, teeth clashed and cheeks boiled red. And when they finally managed to strip each other bare, both of them were too afraid to make the last step. That night he took the charge, laying her down on the bed and asking her permission in a whisper. There was blood afterwards, and tears which he kissed away. He didn’t last long, and when he finished and collapsed against her, both panting, she caught him and hugged him close with a smile on her face.

They got better over time. It was something both of them needed. It broke the last barrier between them. Things that were too embarrassing to say to your friend would get whispered between lovers lying together in post-coital glow. He told her how afraid he was. Of the future, of his own abilities, of the time limit that was hanging above his head, his limited lifespan making him reflect on the past. He told her he was sorry. About how he treated her, about all the things he told her in his rage. He told her he felt bad about all the scars she got because of him, smoothing his thumb over the one on her cheek, the one he gave her himself. She told him she didn’t mind. She told him she already forgave him for everything. She told him to be strong, not to be afraid. There’s always a possibility for a cure, she said. You won’t die Eren. All he could do was smile and kiss her and wonder what he ever did to deserve her, because in his mind he was unworthy.

He also learned some things about her. He found out, quite painfully, that in fits of passion she sometimes has trouble controlling her Ackerman strength. Eren also discovered how easily her stoic facade breaks, when his fingers run over the right spots, that she moans and sighs and that those sounds are delightful to his ears. And for all her power, she grew pliant when he put his mouth between her legs. He found out that once she fought down her embarrassment, she became quite active in their activities. More often than not, she rolled them over to be on top, this position giving her the control she always craved to have. Eren certainly didn’t complain. He was quite done denying her what she wanted. Especially when it felt so good. So even now, when she pulls him off the wall and shoves him on the bed, all he does is smile and prop himself up on his elbows so he can see her better. She starts striping, pulling off the belts that makes the 3DM gear, throwing them on the floor. He follows her, throwing off his own jacket and pants in record time. Finally bare to each other, he takes the time to admire her, fully taking in the sight. It’s not like he sees her naked for the first time, but every time it makes him feel like the luckiest man in the world. Eren is no weakling himself, the life of a trainee and subsequent battles made his shoulders broad and his arms coiled with muscle. But he’s no match for her. It’s like looking at a statue. Her body perfectly chiseled with no excess fat. When she moves towards him, he can’t help but to bite his bottom lip. She sits on his lap and throws her hands around his neck and he loses the battle to keep quiet, groaning. Then she kisses him aggressively, probing into his mouth, and he places his arms on the small of her back, rubbing it in small circles. 

Mikasa smiles against his mouth when she feels his member poking her behind, quite clearly indicating how much he enjoys his current situation. Normally they don’t take it this quickly. They revel in each other. With the life they lead, with their constant battles, tomorrow is never granted. But tonight, she has the hunger in her stomach. The one that makes her burn from inside and she knows just what she needs to sate it. So, she pushes his chest away from her, gently but firmly. His back hits the sheets and she props herself up to lower onto him, earning moan from both of them. Eren smiles on her eagerness, his mind quickly clouding in the pleasure her tight heat was giving him. Fingers run over her stomach, tracing the ridges of her perfect set of abs. 

It doesn’t take them long to reach their highs, her abdominal muscles, usually used to maneuver 3DM gear were quite useful in riding him. When she lies against him, bare body molding to his, hands automatically start running over her body. The numerous scars on her makes him feel guilty somewhat, because indirectly, they are his doing. She followed him into the survey corps, she followed him into the battles. It makes him wonder sometimes. What would they be, if they didn’t enlist. Would her body be softer, without any scars? Would she still wear the scarf he gave her? 

But when Mikasa looks at him with a small smile curving her soft lips, when he kisses her and when Eren feels her hand slowly running over his stiffening length again, when she rolls on top and straddles his hips again, he knows that even when given the chance, he wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
